Falling Through Clouds
by mimizmagic
Summary: A one-take about Alicia and Josh 3 Read and Review, please :D


I stood behind him, my body trembling as I waited impatiently. I never would have thought I would feel like this for something so... impure. But I felt the mix of excitment, hallucination, and nervousness in one. The hallucination confused me because I kept imagining I was standing naked on the top of a snowy hill, my blood slowly freezing, my brain stuck in this numb time period like a little kid waiting for a roller coaster ride they weren't sure they wanted to go on but just had to experience. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. I made my hands into fists to stop their shaking and stood perfectly still.

The first thing that came off was his shirt; a white t-shirt that I would have never thought I'd miss seeing, but something about seeing it on my bedroom floor just did something to me. _Alicia, calm down. He'll think you're crazy if you act like this all night._ I sighed and stared sadly at the discarded shirt.

With his back to me, I could finally see a part of Josh's body that I never had imagined. His back, not such a big deal, was that of a model. It looked like it belonged on the cover of a book, tattooed or just bare, flexing for the theme; romance, obviously. I felt the sudden urge to touch him- like just seeing with my eyes wasn't enough. But the very thought embarassed me before I realized that's why he's here- not for me to stare nervously at his bare back. I took a step forward- praying he didn't turn around- and placed my hands on his waist, leaving a hot imprint of my skin on him. I felt him loosen up under my touch and he turned around to face me.

The first thing I had ever noticed about Josh wasn't his eyes or his smile like some normal girl- it was his hair. Nothing about it screamed different or unique- but just something about it made me feel like I wanted to run my hands through it, like I could feel the black/brown color of it on my skin.

His arms wrapped around me, making my body scream from his body heat. I hadn't noticed how cold I was just standing there in nothing, nerves wracking my insides. And standing there, dipped slightly, bare-skin to bare-skin, I felt my body heat sky rocket and my cheeks flush. "Are you actually embarassed about this, Alicia?" Josh asked, his voice smooth and lower than I remembered.

"Of course not," I lied. I could tell he didn't believe me- but to spare me any more humiliation, he shut up.

Suddenly, Josh's hands were moving down my back, sending my goosebumps into a rage. I closed my eyes and I imagined myself floating- high above the baby blue sky, soft clouds waiting to cushion me if I fell. I kept ahold of that image and ignored my nerves.

Once the nerves were gone, excitement took their place. I wanted- _really _wanted Josh and just having him here- even touching him wasn't satisfying the need. I stood up straighter on my toes, pulled his head lower and pressed my lips to his, feeling myself fall through the clouds. I kept falling and falling, screaming with delight. His lips were like heaven to mine- and he was a really good kisser. I didn't even have to worry about my lack of experience. My hands found their way up to his hair and I pushed my fingers through the soft, straight strands. He smelled like all the manly shampoos, soaps, aftershaves, and lotions mixed together- making me feel like I was safely enclosed in his arms.

When he pulled away to breath, I didn't even realize how long we had been kissing. I was out of breath but not excitement. "Well, I guess I was wrong," Josh grinned at me. I smiled back, not even caring that I was _naked with Josh_!  
_

Early dawn broke out as I opened my eyes. I was facing my left wall- the window was open and the curtains were flying in rythmn with the wind. I got off my bed, hugged my chest against the cold and walked to the window.

Looking out, I saw the entire campus stretched out before me. The red, brick buildings and the stout trees, matching school vans parked in the parking lot. The sun was barely up but there was a lot of noise- voices argueing in private dorms, friends greeting eachother before breakfast, teachers chatting on their expensive cellphones. I yawned loudly and looked away.

Josh was spread out under my comforter, asleep. He looked like an angel- as always, but more so today. His breathing was even and his eyes moved under his closed lids as he dreamed. I smiled and walked up to him, leaning down and kissing his lips quickly. His eyes flashed open and he caught my wrist. "Thought I was asleep?" He asked with a grin.

"Obviously," I smiled. "You're a good actor," I complimented. He glanced at the wall clock across from him and groaned.

"A late actor," he said, getting out of my bed. As he pulled on his clothes from last night, he explained. "I'm supposed to be having an earl morning bio class today. I only have five minutes to make it," he pulled on his shirt in a hurry.

"Aww, I'll be all alone for two more hours into school starts. However will I survive?" I asked in a playful tone. He smiled and walked up to me, kissing me quickly before he grabbed his phone from my windowsill and his sweater from my desk chair.

"You're a smart girl- you'll find a way," he joked, hurrying to my bedroom door.

"Have a good class," I called, stuffing my hands into my robe pockets.

"Have a good two hours 'till class," he smiled before slipping out of my room.

I was left alone to think about last night- the best night of my life. I smiled at the thought of me still falling through those clouds. But not falling to my death or a hard, dirt-packed ground. Falling in love with Josh.

_**A/N: I wrote this a while back and it was meant to be a secret document with different characters, but I just got the idea that it would make a great One Take about Josh/Alicia. Review please! This one for sure is a one take :D**_

_**~Mimi 3**_


End file.
